


The one where Manon knows

by EllysiaBanearrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat gets beat up, F/M, Ladybug gets good advice, Ladybug messes up, Manon called Ladybug "Marinette", The one where Manon knows, kinda reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllysiaBanearrow/pseuds/EllysiaBanearrow
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir engages an Akuma that targets children and sends them to another dimension. She hears the cries of a very familiar little girl, one she frequently babysits for and Ladybug's heart falls. The Akuma is after Manon!"I've got you, don't be scared, Manon!"She never should have used the girl's name.





	The one where Manon knows

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno where this title comes from, sorry. It just couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

Marinette made a mistake, a big one. She made the mistake of calling Manon by her name. Now she had to make sure this tiny little blabbermouth kept her trap shut.

“Thanks for saving me Marinette!” the child called, luckily out of earshot of Chat. Ladybug froze, turning slowly around to Manon, arm up and ready to throw her yo-yo.

“What did you–” she started.

“My Lady! I can’t hold the Akuma for long!” Chat called before being hit and thrown into a building very close to them. Ladybug, instinctively, bent over to shield Manon from the debris before turning back to the fight.

“Manon, I need you to hide right here, okay? Don’t move or run away.” She didn’t have time to correct her, the Akuma was targeting children. Hawkmoth had hit a new low with this Akuma, making kids vanish like this!

“Okay Marinette, I’ll wait here. Thanks for saving me by the way! You’re my favorite babysitter!” Ladybug waved frantically to get the girl to shut her tiny mouth, but to no avail. Chat shook his head, a few feet from them.

“It’s not what you think, Chat! This girl is confused and–”

“What? I can’t hear you, my lady, that last blast deafened me a little. What about the girl?”

He hadn’t heard her be called Marinette. He hadn’t heard Manon reveal her identity. But had the Akuma and, by extension, Hawkmoth? The Akuma was done playing with the heroes and already moving to another group of kids on a school field trip.

“Manon, stay here and hide, now! And no more talking, at all!” Without letting the girl say anymore, she grabbed Chat’s and swung her yo-yo up and towards the Akuma.

Finally, after another hour of fighting, the Akuma was defeated and all the children had returned from wherever they were sent. Chat said his goodbyes, trying and failing to kiss Ladybug’s hand (which she laughed off) before asking the question she had been avoiding.

“What was it you were saying about the girl, Bugaboo?”

“Huh? What? Oh, you know. Just that she was grateful we saved her, that’s all. My my, it’s gotten late. We should get going and I need to make sure she gets home alright. See you later for patrol, Kitty!” Not willing to explain further, she swung out and launched herself towards the group where Manon had run off to. 

Manon had been on a school field trip when the attack happened, so she was just being picked up by her mother when Ladybug arrived. After politely asking to borrow the child for her bravery today, she held Manon close to her and swung up onto the top of a nearby building. Manon whooped with joy as she flew the short distance, staying within eyesight of her mother.

“That was amazing Marinette!” Manon said, joyfully.

“Why do you think I’m this ‘Marinette’ girl?” Ladybug asked, settling down next to the little girl. She touched Manon’s shoulder, affectionately.

“Well, you have the same hairstyle, same eyes, and you talk the same. I’m surprised no one else had figured it out, like Unicorn Alya!” She laughed and kicked her feet. Marinette, behind her mask, started to panic. 

“Manon, do you know why I go by Ladybug instead of Marinette?” At the girl’s answering shake of her head, she continued. “It’s because I have to protect the people I care about. If Hawkmoth ever found out who I really am, they could go after them and use them against me. I care about you a lot, and I don’t want anyone to hurt you. So, could you keep my secret from everyone?”

“Even my mommy?”

“Especially your mommy,” she answered. Manon looked down at her smiling, waving mother.

“You know, I wonder if keeping your real name hidden from people is really to protect them. Mommy told me that if you really trust someone, you should tell them everything. Then, if they are true friends, they will help you no matter what.”

Out of the mouth of babes.

“You know, you have a good point, Manon. I promise that one day, all of Paris will know who I am and how much of a big, brave girl you are for standing beside me all this time. But right now, you have to trust me. Can I trust you to keep my secret a little longer?”

She thought about it for a while, before nodding happily. “Okay, I won’t tell anyone! My mommy would just put it up on TV anyway and Hawkmoth might watch TV!” Ladybug smiled at the girl before scooping her up and gently gliding back down to Nadia waiting beside their car. The heroine bid farewell to the mother and daughter and swung away, determined to take action on what the little girl had just taught her. 

Ladybug sent out the message for Chat to meet her at their favorite spot and waited. Within minutes, he came vaulting across the rooftops and landed gently near her on the viewing deck of the Eiffel Tower. She was toying with her yo-yo as he came and sat beside her.

“So, mi’lady, you said there was something else you need? Was it just you were dying to see this purrfect bod, again?” Chat teased, kissing his bicep as he flexed. She laughed, nervously.

“I just got some advice about trusting people important to you and, well…” She couldn’t back down now. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t.

Chat, sensing the situation, looked at Ladybug closely. “Advice? From the master?”

“No, and, while I do trust him, he already knows and–*sigh* okay, I am getting off-topic.” He waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally. “I need to know before this goes any further, can I trust you?”

“You ask this now, after this long of fighting together?” he asked, as little offended.

“I know, I know! I know I can, but this is a huge thing and I don’t want to just say it and have this go badly and I’m sorry for even thinking that this might go badly and–” she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop her babbling. Chat just had the biggest question face she had ever seen. After a few more breathes, she tried again. “Sorry. This is a big thing and I just want to make sure I’m doing the right thing.”

“You know I’ll always trust your judgment Bugaboo. Whatever it is, I can handle it.”

She hoped he was right.

“All right then. Tikki, spots off!”

Pink light reflected off of Chat’s eyes as Ladybug detransformed before him. His heart rose into his throat as the magic dropped down along Ladybug’s body, revealing her civilian form.

“Marinette?”

“Hi, Chat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Let me know if you have any ideas you wouldn't mind me using and maybe I'll make a fic about it.


End file.
